


Stage Fright

by kunstvogel



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Athos doesn't like birthday parties. D'Artagnan thinks it's a shame.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill: “If you sing that song one more time I will kill you.” for mols.

Athos’ birthday is in November, d’Artagnan learns, and he doesn’t like to have parties or accept gifts. Aramis recounts the first time they’d thrown him a surprise party- he never would tell them his birthdate, Aramis explained, and they’d nabbed his driver’s license while he was pissed drunk one night and found out for themselves. Then they conspired with Constance, and, on the day of, they all skipped class and decorated Athos’ room while he was at his own classes.

When Athos returned, Aramis says, he’d been struck dumb, staring wide-eyed at all of them as they sang to him. And then they’d finished the song, and Athos still wouldn’t speak.

“He was embarrassed?” d’Artagnan guesses, and Porthos nods.

“‘Parently, he can’t stand to be the center of attention. Gives him stage fright, like. We had to sit him down and give him a whole beer before he’d talk again.”

“Jeez,” d’Artagnan murmurs, feeling unaccountably sad.

“Now we just take him out for a nice birthday dinner,” Aramis says. “No singing, no mention of the word “birthday” whatsoever.”

“He’s happy ‘nough just bein’ with his friends.” Porthos smiles warmly.

Still, d’Artagnan thinks it’s a shame.

⚜

November comes, and the four of them go out together for a quiet dinner to celebrate Athos’ twenty-first. Athos is content, as quiet as usual but with a softness to his smile that d’Artagnan rarely sees. Athos orders a beer with his meal, and the waitress congratulates him upon checking his ID.

“Don’t sing to me, please,” Athos says mildly, and she winks.

“Your secret’s safe,” she replies, and turns to take Porthos’ order. Athos glances at d’Artagnan, who had been watching the exchange curiously.

“What?”

d’Artagnan shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he murmurs, taking a sip of water. Athos is silent, and d’Artagnan feels pressured to say something. “I don’t know. I get it, I guess, but it seems so...sad.”

Athos raises an eyebrow, and d’Artagnan backpedals.

“I mean, it’s better than having an anxiety attack,” he amends. “But it’s your birthday, and you out of everyone else I know deserve to have a special day, y’know?” d’Artagnan looks shyly up at Athos, whose expression is unreadable, then glances over at Porthos and Aramis. They’ve gone silent and are watching Athos curiously.

“I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve your friendship,” Athos says slowly. “Your loyalty. But I promise you that this-” Athos gestures vaguely at the table, “is not...penance, of any sort.” He gives d’Artagnan a significant look. “I know you three enjoy glamour and glory and attention in large doses. But I’ve always enjoyed my own company, and crowds embarrass me. I would rather spend a quiet evening at the pub with my three closest friends, than have a party or anything especially extravagant.” Athos smiles, then leans in close. “But,” he says lowly, for d’Artagnan to hear, “if it would make you feel better, I would not be against receiving a birthday song from you, at the dorms.”

d’Artagnan grins, pulling Athos into an affectionate hug. “Of course I want to sing to you,” he chides, kissing Athos’ cheek. “Thank you, Athos.”

Athos’ cheeks pink, and he coughs, amused. “No one’s ever made such a fuss over singing me a little song,” he remarks lightly.

“It means he likes ya,” Porthos says, patting Athos’ hand as if offering consolation.

⚜

D’Artagnan sings for Athos later that night, all four of them crowded into his dorm room, respectfully quiet as he belts out the words with a grin.

 

_“Joyeux anniversaire!_

_“Joyeux anniversaire!_

_“Joyeux anniversaire, Athos!_

_“Joyeux anniversaire!”_

 

D’Artagnan bows as Porthos and Aramis clap encouragingly, then flops down into Athos’ chair.

“If you sing that song again tonight,” Athos remarks with a smile, “I will kill you.”


End file.
